memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Discovery (NCC-74749)
The USS Discovery (NCC-74749) was a Nebulas-Class Explorer in service to Starfleet in the late 23rd century. The Discovery was launched from the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in 2270 and was placed under the command of Commodore Martha Mcbeath. The Discovery had an extrondinary carrer. From First-Contact mission to preventing the Galaxy from heading into War. The USS Discovery began her mission on her shake-down cruise. Where on Earth Yellowstone Park exploded and as the Discovery was the most sophisticated ship in the Fleet at that time, she was ordered to try and find away to get rid of the cloud that surrounded Earth by heating up the sun, that burned away the cloud which surrounded the planet. For saving planet Earth the entire crew of the Discovery was promoted up a rank. Discoveries The Discovery and her crew have been through a lot of extraordinary missions such as, stopping a virus when they were near an unexplored planet, which swept the entire ship. The virus made the crew go extremely aggressive. Luckily the ships Doctor (Dr Reen) managed to find a cure by injecting the crew with the opposite type of radiation that, the planet admitted. In 2273 the Discovery left the Milky-Way but was forced back in by some powerful force that attacked the Discovery, killed nine of her crew and damaged the ship. The ship's Cheif Engineer (Engineer Robert) had to redisgn the Warp Core so that it would work again by redeveloping the Dilitheum Crystal. By 2275 the Discovery had visited over 100 worlds and over 150 Nebula's. Out of the 100 worlds 50 were unpopulated, 25 were pre-warp or pre-industrial. And out of the 25 worlds which had Warp Capabilities, 20 worlds were discussing joining the Federation. By 2276 Commodore Mcbeath was put in charge of all new Discoveries concerning mapping Nebula's and talking with new World's. And by 2277 the Discovery was appointed Flagship of the fleet. The USS Discovery in 2274 discovered an ancient cilivisation, which had once lived in a huge asteroid on the Out Rim outside the Federation. It was a myth that people who once lived in the asteriod had made great technological advances before their existence dissappeared. While in orbit around the huge space body the Discovery scanned a living presence now lived in the asteroid as swirls of gas. The creww of the Discovery managed to make contact with the intelligence living inside and they both somehow traded information about the Galaxy. The crew of the Discovery got information about some uncharted parts of the Galaxy including how to make the ships Engines work more effcient. Battles The USS Discovery was in the field of exploration although the ship was unfortunately under attack from time to time. And since the ship was mostly on Independent assignments it had to fight through battles all by itself. But because of Discovery's commanding officer, (Commodore Mcbeath), the managed to win most of the battles. The USS Discovery was first attacked in 2272 by the Jelorans while it was trying to protect the Federations Outer-most Colonies. It was quite a difficult battle. But after the Discovery managed to get her Engines working again she badly crippled the Jeloran Battleship, which after a short while exploded because the hull collapsed on itself as it was badly damaged. But somehow the warships commanding officer (Captain T'ong) managed to escape the explotion. He sore that he would kill Commodore Mcbeath but he said that he would have to take his own life while doing this. (But he never managed to kill Commodore Mcbeath) The Discovery has fought many battles during her 22-year carrer and from the opinion of her opponents the Discovery is impossible to beat in battle but some are still convinced that she is able to be beating (but in doing so most have failed). {| border=1 cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 style="margin: 0 0 1em 1em; border: 1px #aaaaaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%: center;" Discovery 074749) Discovery 074749)